Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hollow Haven
Summary: What if you had one wish?One wish that you could use for anything?Harry got this chance and wished for the one person who destroyed his life to have never existed.But what if that wish made everything worse?PG13 for slash,violence,lang.HPLL RWHG SBRL RWLL


**((A/N: Mmkay...so this idea has been buzzing frantically in my mind for the past couple of months, ****I just haven't had the time to write it down. Until now...woo hoo! This is just the prologue to the actual story ****that I'll type out if people are interested in it. Well...onward then.))**

**Title: Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Author: HollowHaven**

**Rated: PG-13 for mild violence, language, angst, and slash. **

**Overall couplings: HP/LL, RW/HG HP/LB, DM/HG, RL/SB, RW/LL**

**Summary: Many hundreds of years ago, when the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts, was first ****being built, the most unlikely of creatures was trapped somewhere in the school. The creature was a genie ****who had lived on the land that the school was placed on. The genie was locked in the school un-****intentionally until one young boy found her. In return she gave him one wish. One wish that could change ****everything.

* * *

**

"So what's it going to be, Harry?" A tiny voice squeaked. A young, petite creature was floatingcross legged in the air in front of a bewildered boy who's forehead had the shape of a scar on. "I may beimmortal, but that doesn't mean I have all the time in the world," she said gruffly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Any wish? Anything I want?" Harry breathed before pushing his glasses back on his face after  
they had nearly fallen off from bending over to see the can wish for anything except for more wishes...and no 'all-powerful'  
wishes either. From what I've heard over the past century us genies have gotten into a lot of trouble  
making the wrong people too powerful for their own good," she said nervously. "But besides that, just  
about anything will do."

Harry's heart lept. He could wish for Sirius to be alive! Or for Voldemort to be gone...or...His mind raced. He knew the perfect wish that could solve all of his problems at once. If Tom Riddle never existed then his parents, Sirius, and everyone else who had died from Voldemort's wrath would still be alive!

He felt as though the small, winged genie had picked him up and flown him around the room. He could see his parents! He wouldn't have ever lived with the Dursleys! That would mean Ron and Hermione could visit him at his parents house over the summer instead of having to wait for some event to come up so they could meet. He could finally be happy!

"I wish that Voldemort never existed!" He shouted at the top of his lungs so abruptly that it madethe genie lose her concentration and fall onto the dungeon floor.

"Ouch..." She groaned, rubbing her bottom with a scrunched up nose. "Bloody hell...you could say it a little softer...I may be small but I'm not deaf." She cleared her throat quickly and waved her hand towards Harry. "So mote it be."

Harry felt a cold shiver slide up his spine and into his head where it seemed to swirl around in his head. He screamed with pain as events of his life gushed out of his head and into a little jewel that appeared in the genie's hand. Memories of everything that he had ever experienced.

_"The boy's famous, Albus...There won't be a single child in the Wizarding World who doesn't know his name!"_

_"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."_

_"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You wouldn't __want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_"Voldemort killed my parents...he was nothing more than a murderer."_

_"I died over by that sink...all I remember was a pair of big yellow eyes"_

_"Harry...I didn't mean to. He made me, honestly."_

_"But I'm also-- I don't know if anyone told you-- I'm your godfather."_

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

_"He's dead! Cedric Diggory! He's dead!"_

_"Remember my last, Petunia."_

_"To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"_

_"Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!"_

_"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting, but it __decided on Gryffindor in the end."_

_"I really like you, Harry"_

_"What does she see in Krum? I mean he's a grouchy git, isn't he?"_

_"Sirius! Sirius!"_

_"Didn't you hear them? Just beyond the veil?"_

_"They'll come back...they always do in the end."

* * *

_

"Harry...Harry? Are you okay?" A quiet voice said to Harry who's eyes were slowly fluttering open. Harry could feel his head throbbing painfully as he tried to look at his surroundings. Everything was completely fuzzy which made Harry question where he was. When he finally regained perception he realized that he didn't have his glasses on. Even if the wish had actually worked, it probably wouldn't have helped his horrible eyesight.

Harry felt around for them blindly before someone put them into his hand. He instantly put them on and realized that he was in the Hospital Wing and that a red haired boy was sitting nervously in a chair next to his bed. "Ron!" He said with happiness in his voice as he sat up in the bed which made his head pound even more. Ron stared blankly at Harry as though he had mistaken him for someone else.

"Ron! You'll never believe what happened! I was in the library and I found this book! Then all of a sudden this genie popped out and granted me a wish and..." Harry was saying this all very quickly without taking a breath before Madam Pomfrey bustled in and interrupted him.

"Sit back, Potter. You had a good bump in the head and should be resting." She snapped as she began to mix together some sort of goopy purple liquid. "Weasley...you can go back to class now. You've helped enough." She said coldly which made Harry confused. Madam Pomfrey had always been respectful of Harry's and Ron's friendship...so why was she telling him to get lost?

"Yes m'am," Ron said nodding, casting another awkward glance at Harry before standing up to leave.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. Why wasn't Ron begging to stay like he normally would if Madam Pomfrey told him he had stayed too long. "What's wrong, mate?" He asked, refusing to lay back down like he was told to.

Ron was befuddled. "Mate? When have we ever been mates?" He asked with cold confusion before quickly exiting the wing. Madam Pomfrey seemed to sigh slightly before handing the liquid that she was preparing to him.

Harry plugged his nose before gulping the putrid purple liquid down. What was going on? Why was Ron acting this way? The wish had obviously worked...but why was Ron ignoring him? Is the only reason why Ron was friends with him was because he was famous? No...that couldn't be it?

**((Not very good for a prologue...don't worry, it'll eventually get better. Now the question of the hour...or day...depends on when you read this. Shall I continue on with the story, or should I just drop it all together?))**


End file.
